minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
TerraCraft Origins
Prologue Thump! Thump! Thump!''The wooden door cracked and splintered with each blow from the Huntsmen's axe. "We're not lettin' you in!" Doc shouted through the window. The Huntsmen didn't care in this case. ''Crash!''The door flew open and five army men burst in, crossbows cocked and machetes gleaming. "Everyone on the ground!" a Huntsman shouted. "Move it!" They took Doc, and Gordon, and even little Stella. He didn't know it though. All he heard was ''Thwaping! Thwaping! ''and silence. That's when he ran. He ran for his life. Chapter 1: The Bazaar The streets of Greenwood were bustling with activity, and people. Merchants sold goods in their shops, while buyers haggled for prices. Huntsmen soldiers and mercenaries patrolled the area. Thankfully for him, the road was to packed for them to notice him. He walked carefully, with a straggly beard and a sack over his shoulder. He crept silently toward the alley, and slipped in. He unloaded the contents from the sack. A power silenced bow, a rapid-fire crossbow, 2 stacks of arrows and an iron machete. He scaled the nearest building, a three-story building with a small terrace. Once on the roof, he got out the bow. He made a mental note in his head. ''2 Huntsmen on the left, 3 in front, 2 Officers in the middle, objective is at the Smithing Shop. ''The objective wasn't a what. It was a who. Lieutenant Colonel Ingram of the TUCD, in charge of commercial operations for the whole bazaar. Ingram was targeted when he engaged in some ''suspicious ''activities with some ''questionable ''characters. Specifically, Murdock and Cody T. They're involved in the Trades and Arms Committee, a criminal cartel which corrupted most Traders United agencies. Ingram was trying, well failing, to be casual. The red bandana on his forehead wasn't exactly inconspicuous. He pulled the power bow out, and sighted Ingram. Pull back, pull back, pull back. ''Twang! Thump! Ingram never saw it coming. He was dead before he hit the walk. Chapter 2: On the Run The people on the streets suddenly ran screaming. It was full chaos. He packed his stuff, grabbed his crossbow and ran. "Lucas Johnson! Don't move, or we will open fire!" High-powered bolts flew all around Lucas as he jumped off the building. Lucas landed under heavy fire from all directions. Dust was kicking up, which meant the Huntsmen soldiers couldn't see him. He dove behind the counter of a nearby shop, and fired back. The wooden planks around him looked like Swiss cheese within seconds. He shot 2 other Huntsmen and pulled out a Flint. "Nobody move!" Lucas screamed. "NOBODY MOVE!" The Huntsman dropped their bows and machetes onto the sandstone road with a clang. He lit the crossbows and the other weapons on fire, and within seconds, had the weapons down to briquettes. "Alright, you dirty, clown-faced bums. You're gonna count to 125 before you dream of twitching." Lucas backed away towards the end of the road, his crossbow aimed at the soldiers. "You're never gonna get away with this!" one of the troops shouted. "Oh," Lucas shot back. "Watch me." Epilogue We were almost there. We could see skyscrapers in the distance, the white concrete and gray terracotta glistening in the beating sun. Outside the city, stood hundreds of people, wearing scraggly clothes. Beyond them were guards, crossbows aimed at the crowd. That's when the guard threw some kind of potion, and a gas soon wafted into the air. The screaming started. We ran away. The screams stopped. Category:Fan Stories __NOEDITSECTION__